Madness High
by Cotton Candy Crystal
Summary: A kid is left without notice by the girl who took her parents. She starts a search and realizes some scary stuff... her parents were the stupid ones. She must go into hidding until she is found and her life is changed forever. She is an idol but it is bad
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fun Times

Nate's P.o.v.

"Ring" My once steady hand jumped and made another mistake. Monroe would be so surprised if her phone would stop ringing. "Ring" the phone continued, with one purpose, to get on my nerves.

"I'll get it!" yelled Monroe, even though it was pointless to. I already knew she was going to get it. If anyone else was home they would have been able to tell too.

Today was the worsted day to paint because Monroe was working from home, but I had to. Our anniversary was creeping up on me. I grabbed a sponge and started to sponge off the only line I still had. I had messed up again.

I heard Monroe hang up. She walked in the room and I frantically covered my painting even though she could not tell what it was. She looked at me and laughed. She was wearing a dark maroon shirt and blue jeans. "The girls are on their way home," she said. I knew that she was already trying to picture what I was drawing.

"Girls?" I made a weird face, "I thought I only had one kid. How many do I have?"

"One," she laughed, "Natasha is bringing Cara over."

"Ohhhh," I smiled evilly, "She's the artist right?"

"Yuppers!"I smiled and she laughed, "I like her too. She is a sweet girl with a cute name and is so much like a little girl I know named Natasha. So… what are you working on?"

"That new café that's opening on Bird Street wanted me to paint a painting that represents them and I had a great idea. They offered $700 dollars to paint something that's not a bird and I have been thinking about it for the last week." What she would not know is that I had already done that.

"I haven't heard of that one. Why?"

"Ring…"

"No not again. Silence, stupid phone, silence!" I screamed of aggravation forgetting my wife was there.

She laughed, "I guess I could when I'm next to the phone."

"Really? Thank you so much!" She laughed and walked to answer the phone.

I shut my door and did a silent hurray dance. I then walked over and sponged off the rest of my only line. This would be the start of my new painting. I grabbed my pencil and drew an oval that was the shape of my beautiful wife's head. I drew in the shape of her eyes, nose, and mouth carefully. Her eyes would be the hardest to draw so I started on the beauty that I knew would never transfer quite perfectly. The eyes I wanted for this picture was the one's I found on the day we met. She would be astonished.

Someone entered the front door and I immediately knew it was my daughter and her best friend. I covered my pencil drawing knowing that the next time I came in here I would have 2 minions. I picked up my pencil and put it in the drawer and put my sponge in the sink. I closed my studio door and walked downstairs.

"Hey young ones!" I said. I covered the painting again giving up for now. I opened my door and walked downstairs. They both were in the kitchen. "Nope, you get out of my kitchen." They just laughed.

"We'll go do our homework, and hopefully we will have magic make our money." They giggled and ran upstairs with their assumingly heavy backpacks.

I knew what I was going to do right away. I would do an Oreo extravaganza under an apple pageant. I opened the fridge and grabbed an apple. The cutting board almost jumped out of the cupboard when I opened it. I also tracked down the apple cutter and spaced out the apple evenly under the cutter. I pressed down and watched the juice run out. I grabbed the jar of peanut butter and a butter knife. I spread peanut butter over the apples swiftly. I grabbed 2 plates and the Oreo's. I spread out the Oreo's and covered them with apples.

"Kids, come down for a snack," I hollered "Your apples are getting cold."

"Thanks dad" said Natasha as she jogged to the table.

Cara followed as slow as molasses and said, "Thank you sir"

"What have I told you about that? That's sweet but come on, it's Nate or Dad."

"Ok." She giggled and walked to the table. Natasha watched as her friend ate the first apple and noticed the Oreo. Her eyes opened like a pumpkin on Halloween. We all laughed and I heard a new laugh join. The laugh came from a beautiful angel who put her arms around my hips.

"Guess who!" she said. She laughed and I turned my head. Her laugh stopped abruptly to kiss me. She pulled away and said, "Kids"

"Oh come on, they have seen the movies," We all burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The phone call

Monroe's P.o.v.

"Ring…" the phone interrupted our loving moment. I left Nate's hip and gracefully walked to pick up the phone. I grabbed it as it was about to ring a second time. "Hello, this is the Gem's family. Monroe is speaking. How can I help you?"

"I never thought that would happen!" said a deep, dark, disguised voice.

"What did you think would never happen?" I said calmly. I was very good at hiding my emotions and right now that was a good thing or this person would know I was terrified.

"You would marry Nate. I never imagined it! I remember when you hated him. You utterly despised him and wanted him to die. It's amazing how different people are after high school and college."

I was shaking now. How did this stranger know that? Maybe it was Adara. She was my best friend in high school but why would she disguise her voice. I cleared my throat and said, "Who are you and why are you calling?" It came out a little dark but hopefully it would work.

"No one of your concern for a while and I want you to be ready for anything. I have heard things threatened to Nate and I am worried for his safety." Suddenly the voice screamed and the phone was hung up. I ran downstairs. The kids were cleaning up their mess.

"Kids upstairs!" I said. They rushed upstairs and I started slowly. "Nate, I just got a call and it was for you…To save you from someone." He looked really concerned and confused so I continued, "That call was to tell you to watch your back. Someone will try to hurt you and the call ended with the anonymous person screaming and hanging up. This call really worried me and…"

"Ring…" screeched the doorbell.

"Oh no! Honey, please if you love me you will let me answer that!"

"Fine." He rushed upstairs even though he wasn't told to. I know him well enough to know that he went up there because he wanted me to not to worry.

I cautiously walked to the door and opened it. There stood Rain Amelinda Gutierrez. Every one used to call her "Rag" in high school. She was always trying to convince people that magic was real! That is one of the weirdest things that happened. She was so much prettier than I remembered. Now she was 6 foot 4 inches and had long, beautiful, black hair that went half way down her back.

"Hello! It has been so long! You're Rain, right! Welcome! Come on in," I said as cheery as I could be. I was the cheery cheerleading captain in high school.

"I'd rather not. Do you not remember me as Rag? That is how you guys treated me! Like a rag…" She said bursting into tears. "It's okay now… I won't have to try and find you too!" Swiftly she pulled a gun from her purse. She shot it at me but I moved quickly to avoid the shot.

"HELP! HELP ME! HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't even think about my stupid husband. He sprinted down the stairs with his own gun except his stupidity made him trip and shoot the wall.

"Come on Nate! Shoot me! You don't have the guts too! Do you? Let me remind you of who I am! Here's a hint: My name is Rain Amelinda Gutierrez. Does that ring a bell? How about…"She said enraged.

"Rag…" Nate said. He looked dazed and as if he had just got asked to marry her.

"This is the girl who you traded up for isn't it?" She said.

"What! This is your old girlfriend! Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have cared except for the fact that she is trying to KILL ME! " I screamed. How could he do this to me?

"Oh, shut up Monroe. You were my idol! You were who I wanted to be…Well except the bitchy boy stealing part! You were the captain of the cheerleaders. You had both parents. You had the perfect face, and perfect hair. You had the grades! You had everything! I on the other hand, had nothing. My parents were killed! My face wasn't acceptable to anyone. My hair was so called gross! My cheerleading skills were what you called incorrigible and hopeless. My grades slipped a lot but it was understandable. I was an outcast. I was a loser. You were popular and cool. You were my idol. I envied you. And what did you do? You called me Rag!" She shot at me through the tears. She hit my leg and I immediately started screaming and crying.

"I have had enough of this!" Nate said as he shot Rain in the heart. We both thought it was over when blood spurted out of her chest. Nate ran over to me and she moved slightly. I didn't think it was real until she stood up and her chest healed around the bullet.

"Do you think I am crazy now?" she said. "Magic does exist."

She shot at Nate's hand and he dropped the gun. She said "We can do this the hard way or the easy way…Nate grab Monroe and let's go or I could kill her now!" Nate picked me up and we walked carefully to the van. All I could think about was the kids upstairs and my soon to be fate. What would happen to me?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hopeless Help

Natasha's P.O.V.

Cara and I stood in the hidden place we were assigned shivering. We were shivering not only because it was cold but because we were scared to death. Why had we heard gun shots and screaming? Who had come? Who knew how to hold a grudge? Why had this happened? How many people were dead? I heard a car drive away and I pulled out my cell phone. I called my house to see if anyone would answer. No answer. I looked at Cara and she shook her head.

"No… Natasha what if they are playing us?" She whispered, "What if they are trying to get us to come out?"

"Cara, I know you are scared but what if my parents are dead? What if she killed them? Are we just supposed to sit here forever? If you have a better idea I'd like to hear it."

"Call the cops. If you call them and they show up that will for sure ensure our safety." She said.

"That's a great idea." I remembered why she was my best friend. She had smarts and was in the same honors class. I called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"There was someone in my house and I heard gunshots. I live on 101 North Walnut Street, Beaconsfield, Iowa. My parents might be dead but we don't want to go downstairs without protection so we called you."

"How many of you are hidden?"

"2 of us are hidden; my best friend Cara Anderson and I Natasha Gem."

"Police and health care will be there soon." The operator hung up.

"Here goes the worst…" I said and ran downstairs. "Cara there is no one here but a lot of blood! Come here!"

She ran down the stairs and she screamed, "I learned this look in Forensics! Someone was shot in the heart! But for some reason it is not as big as it should be…It is like they just magically stopped bleeding! It's impossible and there are no dragging signs! There is only one thing to do at a time like this!"

"What?" I said very worried. She just walked into my freezer and grabbed ice cream. I grabbed the spoons as soon as I understood what she was implying. We both ended up with a spoon, a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and tears running down our face while sitting in a blood covered room. We could do nothing but wonder what had happened while we were hidden and eat ice cream. The police finally showed up and said we were "suspicious characters." My response to that is what were we supposed to do? Disown the directions I had been given and go against them. To go downstairs and die! To make their life worse if she had killed us!

"We need to take you into custody to charge you, so just put down the ice cream and put your hands up!"

"I have a name! I know who did this!"

"And who is that you selfish little kid!"

"Rain Amelinda Gutierrez! She screamed something about magic is real and shot some more bullets!"

"How there are no bullets anywhere? And this blood splatter isn't even real! It stops too short and doesn't puddle! I guess the boss was right! It would be too long of a drive from Bird Street. And the really ironic part is that they have the same name… They must be crazy!"

"No! We are perfectly sane! I can't believe that you had two of the exact same stories and this is what conclusion you come up with! She is in forensics and she knew something was wrong the minute she walked down the stairs but she didn't assume I was crazy! What has society come to lately?" I practically screamed in his face. He didn't care that I even had lost my parents he grabbed the ice cream and threw it and cuffed me! They did the same to Cara.

"To the mad house on Bird! Gosh, lately there have been a lot of minors getting checked in!" he grabbed his walkie talkie and said "Unit 542 calling in we got two birds and you guys need to check in the bird on Bird Street. Thanks. 542 out! Let's go get rid of these birds!"

"We are not crazy! If we were don't you think it would have been more apparent and we would have been a couple of idiots! CRAZY PEOPLE AREN'T SMART! LET US GO!"

"You will be very surprised when you get there!"

"Next time I won't call the cops! This obviously wasn't helpful in any way!" Cara gave me a look that basically told me to shut up. Does she hate me for this? I didn't even want to call the cops, but no it saved our life! Whatever, these cops really think we are crazy. "What is the name of the other person?"

"Emily, why?" I shot a look at Cara and she knew I had one of the best ideas ever!


End file.
